


Promised Land

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Afterlife, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e15 A Hole In The World, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred finally understands what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Land

Fred felt one last tremor of pain run through her, and then... there was nothing. She was surrounded by neither darkness nor light, wrapped in a cloak of air that contained not warmth nor cold. It was as if everything had ceased to exist except her.

"Fred?"

A familiar voice called to her, a heartrending tone in it.

"It's time."

She gasped quietly as the nothingness was replaced by a welcoming warmth, and she suddenly found herself surrounded by an exquisite light. Cordelia stood there, a handsome dark-haired man holding her hand.

"We have to wait just a little longer."


End file.
